The present invention is generally related to the patient handling arts and, in particular, to a novel method and device for movement and transfer of a patient who may not be able to control his or her limbs. For example, the design has utility with stroke or amputation patients.
Prior art designs have included the traditional gait belt which does work well for some uses. However, it has been discovered by the inventor herein that an increased support belt may function better for some patients.
Prior art designs have also proven to be rather cumbersome to use in practice and uncomfortable for the patient.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to show a novel patient support and lift belt which provides an increased support in the back and mid-body areas for easier handling of the patient.
It is also an object of the invention to demonstrate a patient support belt which is easily used and secured comfortably to the patient.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a handler belt which is easily concealed and washable for long product life.
It is also an object of the invention to show a handler support belt in which side handle areas are formed to provide efficient lifting support and increased comfort for the person wearing the support belt.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.